


The Eddies of Time, Circling

by donutsweeper



Category: Suradanna and the Sea - Rebecca Fraimow
Genre: F/F, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Thankfully, no matter how much has changed, some things are still familiar.





	The Eddies of Time, Circling

**Author's Note:**

> Read the short story Suradanna and the Sea by Rebecca Fraimow [here](thefantasistmag.com/suradanna-and-the-sea/).

Suradanna hadn't gone by Suradanna in years, fashion now dictating names ending in 'a' were masculine. Her captain hadn't had anything to captain in nearly twice as long, the zuiran making the seas all but impassable.

Thankfully, names mattered little in the dark. Both Suradanna and "Surah" would always be aroused by those calloused fingers and arc into her lover's thrust; her captain's self-satisfied afterglow and tangible happiness would be the same as well. 

Afterwards, sleeping curled in one another's arms, they sometimes dreamed of times long ago and traditions half forgotten. The past was gone. The future, however, beckoned.


End file.
